Star Wars The Clone Wars: Personnel Stories (Based Off Real Roleplays)
by DarkDeathTrooper
Summary: Many stories including many characters that I and friends have created for roleplaying, and I turned the roleplays into a fanfiction! Good luck surviving the craziness that is my mind.


CT-9-53-7236 woke up. He was 7 in human years, but his maturity and growth rates were doubled from the start, like all clones. That meant he was the equivalent to a 14 year old. He had fallen asleep in his teaching helmet. Luckily, no one had noticed. He quickly caught up on his test on battle strategies, naming battleplans and formations. He noticed one was from long, long ago. He just named the formation and went on though. After the test finished, he went to the cafeteria.

(Time Skip, Unknown Planet, Unknown Time)

"BOOMER! GET YOUR SQUAD OVER HERE AND DEFEND!" Commander Anarchy yelled towards the Lieutenant. Lieutenant Boomer got up from the ground, his squad had taken a rocket to the middle of their battle formation. He looked back, and analyzed his squad. Two men were dead, Jumper and Cable. The two always hung around each other, being best buddies. But now they were dead, leaving the squad with no engineers. Boomer let out a small curse and dashed over to help Kicker up. He had some wounds, but he could keep on without need of immediate bacta treatment. He then led the squad to a small trench, and took his PLEX launcher off his pack. He took aim at a small squad of Destroyer Droids, known by clones as 'Droideka's or 'Rollies'. He fired a rocket into the middle of the squad, blowing the first one's shields, and destroying the rest. He grinned as he blasted the remaining droid into oblivion with another rocket. He reattached his PLEX to his back, and pulled his DC15s Carbine off of his thigh. He started blasting B-1 Battle Droids, usually hitting the head or chest. He shot one in the groin accidentally, but laughed as he shot the droid again in the groin, then the head, ending the droids misery. He then came face to face with a B-2 Super Battle Droid. He heard an obvious Rookie exclaim: "WATCH OUT FOR THOSE WRIST ROCKETS!" _**(#getthereference?) **_He dived back, and started blasting the droid. It fired at him with its Tri-Shot blaster. Boomer went flying back, but his Heavy trooper armor kept the blast from hurting him. He landed next to a Clone Commando with a greyish camoflauge. Almost as if on queue, the commando took a shot to the head from an E-5 sniper. Boomer grabbed the commando's gun, a DC17M Commando Blaster Rifle, and its attachments. He started blasting droids, every so often attempting to use the sniper attachment. He was always missing when he tried using the sniper. He just tossed it aside and swapped to the AntiArmour attachment. It fired GRENADES! Boomer's new favorite weapon. He fired it only at high value targets, seeing as it was not very ammo efficient. A Commando dashed up to him and his squad, who had caught up with Boomer, and used hand signals to order them to help on the assault on a CIS outpost, in a hard grey rock ravine. Boomer signaled the remaining clones of his squad, Jay, Thunder, and Pick, to move up on the base. As they got close to the outpost, a droid saw them and started firing at them. Boomer ordered Pick to lay suppressing fire while he, Jay, and Thunder moved up. As Jay got over to the jagged rock Boomer and Thunder were using as cover, he took a shot to the head, and he fell, dead. Boomer cursed, and started firing on the droids again. Pick got over and grabbed Jay's gun. He dual wielded the DC15S carbines, and took three shots to the chest when he got cocky. Thunder chucked two Thermal Detonators into the base, destroying the small outpost. The remaining droids shredded Thunder, leaving Boomer to fend for himself. As he blasted the remaining droids, he saw Commander Anarchy needing help. He rushed over and slid next to the Commander. "Boomer, where's your squad?" Anarchy asked him, ducking to avoid a missile. "Dead, sir!" Boomer talked as he fired the AA attachment onto the attacking droids. "Damn. Well, looks like you're with me for now. Let's split and flank them. I'll take left, you take right. Also, where'd you get that?" Anarchy gestured to the DC17M. "Found it." Boomer replied as he started to flank right. Anarchy followed, flanking left. Together they started picking off droids one by one. Most of them were B2s, so it took quite a bit to drop them. After a bit of time passed, the last droid was blasted. Anarchy and Boomer met up in the middle of where the droids had stood. They then moved on to assist more clones, a small group of rookies taking fire. They both ran, and slid the last meter to the rookies, and Boomer asked the closest trooper, "What are you Rookies doing with no Sergeant?" "The Sarge is KIA, sir." The rookie replied. Boomer started to speak, but was interrupted as a rocket flew towards the area the group was at. "GET DOWN!" Anarchy yelled. The rocket hit, knocking Anarchy's helmet off. He hit the ground, then stabbed down into Anarchy's upper torso, killing him. The droid faced the shocked Rookies and the angered Boomer. "Die." It heartlessly repeated. Boomer pulled the 17M and the 15S and started blasting the droid. It kept walking towards him, somehow absorbing each bolt of bantha gas. It then sliced at Boomer, but he dashed out of the way. He then grunted as a bolt hit him in the side. With his guard down, the droid attacked. It sliced down on him, but Boomer raised his left hand up as a protector from the blade. The blade sliced down, and jammed in Boomer's wrist. Boomer then yelled in pain and grabbed the droid's other arm. He thrust the droid's arm into itself, killing it. Boomer then prepared for the worse pain. Taking the blade out of his wrist. He prepared himself, and with the help of the rookie medic, took the blade out. Boomer could hardly take the pain. He then saw that most of the droids were dead, then felt a way bigger wave of pain. His hand was barely hanging onto his skin. He lost his voice, and stared at his hand. He then fainted as another wave of pain crushed him.

Boomer woke with a start, and realized he was in the medbay. He looked around, and saw a medic next to his bed. Her hair was brown, and when she turned around, Boomer thought she was beautiful with her freckles and gorgeous eyes. She then spoke, "Hi. I'm Pinky, I tended to your hand, and gave you a prosthetic. Try moving it for me, please." Boomer nodded, and complied. He moved each finger and then rotated his wrist. The hand worked fine. Pinky then asked, "So, you good?" Boomer, still shocked at the loss of his hand, nodded again. He then tried to get out of the bed, but was held down by Pinky. She shook her head no, then walked out of the bay.

(Time Skip, Kamino, 14:52)

Boomer got his lunch tray, and sat next to 17 and 24. They preferred to be called Thunder and Jay, but Boomer, 36, still called them by their last two digits. He then saw that 17 had something extra on his plate, hidden under his protein block. It was a slab of real meat. Boomer asked, "Hey 17, isn't it against the rules to steal?" "Not if they don't find out." "17, I will go tell Tan- Kwan that you took meat from his storage. Even if you do put it back." "You're no fun, Boomer." "I'm 36." "No, you're Boomer. With quite the… EXPLOSIVE personality." "Now I'm not kidding." 24 butted in, "Listen, we call eachother what we want to be called. And as for the meat, blame me. I told Thunder to take it." Both of the two looked at 24, surprised. He had not done that before, take responsibility for his actions. Boomer grunted, and went back to eating.

(Time Skip, Character Change, Coruscant: Republic Base #3961)

Iron Vanguard was proud of Iron Squad. It was his accomplishment. That was, until his squad was killed. Now it was just him, a Delta Squad member, and a 104th Field Medic. He could still be proud of that though. He had Scorch ad Foxy by his side in battle. Seeing as him and Scorch were both Majors, they had the same authority over the squad. But all the final decisions were made by Vanguard. As he walked towards the Command Bay, he thought of Foxy. Her brown hair and green eyes entranced him. He walked into the doorframe of the Comm bay. As in, missing the door. A passing Sergeant looked over and snickered at Vanguard, only to receive a glare from Vanguard, whose helmet had fallen off when he fell backwards. Vanguard grabbed said helmet and put it on a strap on his waist. It hooked on, and dangled from his utility belt. He then opened the door via the control console he had walked into. He walked into the bay, busy with troopers of many ranks. He walked up to Senior Commander Core Shot and asked while he stood at attention, "Sir, would you like a status report?" The purple armoured clone turned around to face Vanguard and replied "No need Major. At ease." Vanguard relaxed his body and nodded. "Any new orders, sir?" "None in need of Iron Squad. Mainly just small skirmishes and outpost raids. Nothing you could do." "But sir, what about the outposts?" "They're being taken out now by some 277th, 905th, and 44th legion squads. They can handle their jobs, but not as well as you. Which is WHY we kept you. You're being rotated off duty, you and your squad. You've served us well and we appreciate that, so you're being rotated by command." Vanguard stared at the SCom. He then tightened his fist and growled through clenched teeth, "With all respect, sir, I would like to deny that rotation." "No can do, Major, this came from Command. You can't deny it." Vanguard grumbled, and asked "Any other news, commander?" "Negative. Go get out of your armor now. You have a bit of time off the battledield." Vanguard walked out, fuming. He didn't NEED to be rotated, nor his squad. He arrived in the armory, and went to Iron Squad's area. Hethen removed his armor, keeping the bodyglove on. He retrieve his off-duty outfit, and changed into it. He then grabbed his macro binoculars and backpack, and slipped them on. He then walked out to get Scorch and Foxy. As he walked in, he saw Scorch looking through Foxy's stuff. "Ey, what are you doing?" Vanguard grabbed Scorch and yanked him back. He then looked at what ne was looking at. It was Foxy's underwear. Vanguard shut the drawer, and turned to Scorch. "What?" Scorch asked innocently, only to be slapped. Vanguard, after slapping Scorch, walked out and went to find Foxy. He found her in the Medbay, tending to a clone. "Scorch was looking through your panties." He bluntly said to Foxy. She looked up to Vanguard, and had the face of the devil. "Watch this asshole while I go kill him, Vanguard." Vanguard stood next to the clone as he heard the loud ruckus coming from the barracks. When Foxy walked in again, she was dragging Scorch behind her. He was unconscious. Vanguard laughed, only to receive a glare from Foxy. "I was only laughing at Scorch…" Foxy slapped Vanguard. He sighed, "Grumpy much?" Another slap. "Ok, I'll shut up now." Then the three heard a groan. They all looked over to the medical bed where it came from.

(Character Change)

Boomer woke up, and groaned. He heard some movement and shuffling, and some words, but he couldn't make out what they were, he had just woken up from the accidental overdose of numbing serum induced sleep he had been in. He regained his hearing. "-orch…" He then heard a slap. "Grumpy much?" He heard yet another slap. "OK, I'll shut up now." Boomer groaned as he sat up. He looked around, regaining his vision. He saw three troopers, a 104th Field Medic holding a 327th Commando, next to an officer with auburn hair. He rubbed his head, it hurt. The 104th removed her helmet and tossed it at the officer's head, but he caught the helmet. Boomer watched as the officer said, "You're such a bitch at times, Foxy." Then the officer received a jetpack to the face 'Foxy' had thrown at him. "What happened?" Boomer asked Foxy. "Someone came in and caused your medic to overdose you on sleeping serum." Boomer stared at her. "How long have I been out?" "Three, uh, years." Boomer gasped. He had been out for three years!? How had the battle gone? Had it been won? Where were the rookies? He tossed off the sheet, and grabbed his bodyglove. He put it on, and raced out the door. He went into the armory, and found his old locker. He opened it, and grabbed his armor. Foxy appeared in the door way to the armory. "Hey, hey, hey! Calm your tits, man. I was kidding. It's only been three days." Boomer stared at her. "Damn you." Boomer had his armor on already, so he took his helmet with him. Might aswell, he wouldn't take it off after bearing up. He found that his glove and forearm armor no longer fit his left hand, seeing as it was robotic now. So he took them with him to give back, so he can hopefully get newer armor that fits. He arrived at the area to give back his armor, conveniently named 'Armor Turn-in Cause It Don't Fit.' He handed the fore-arm and glove w/ armor over to the clone at the station. He then walked away before being asked for measurements to get new armor.

(Character Change)

Iron Vangaurd had been knocked out from the hit on the head by Foxy's jetpack. He woke up and saw he was in a Word document. "What the hell is all this text saying what im doing!?" Oh, uh, hi, I'm Dark. "The fuck's up with you narrating and shit?" So I can post it on . "Greedy ass bastard. How the fuck do I get outta here, exactly?" You wait for the-

_**TBC**_


End file.
